choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Radnize
Radnize '''(Japanese: ''Radonize ラドニゼ'') is the policewoman of Brachy, and is the step-daughter of Renkol (In the Japanese version, however she is depicted as Renkol's wife) because Renkol tells you that she had forgotten to take her report. She offers you a part-time police patrol job that requires you to safely patrol the streets of Brachy town. After you stop Selkoby, she gives you an award certificate. In Story 4, she and Korucho arrest the scheming politician on corruption charges. She is also Scune's cousin. Quotes *"This is Brachy Police. Do you need help?" *"The Brachy Police protects the peace of Brachy town. *"We're short on manpower. We need to do something about it." *"Hey you! Are you hiding something bad!?" :: '''Protagonist: "No, I came here for this." *"Oh! Thank you. I'm sorry for being suspicious of you. I have to get a hold of myself. Recently, gangsters are causing trouble and I feel uneasy. Don't get involved with them, ok?" *"Are you here for the job? We're a patrol group protecting the prosperous Brachy town. But there is only one person. We are short on manpower. So that's why we are hiring. Let me explain your tasks. You will patrol around Brachy town. But be sure to drive slowly during the patrol. And pass each point in the town. Pass the points in any order. After you pass all points, come back here. It's a simple task, but it's an honourable job, isn't it? Once you join our patrol group, do this for 3 months! Your salary will be 36000G total. No absences please! Make sure you come here once a month. So, do you want to join the patrol group?" *''(If the protagonist concur)'' "Good. Salute! You can start now. There are signs placed at the patrol points. There are 8 signs, which means there are 8 patrol points. I will show you the view around the signs, so memorise them. Did you memorise them?" *''(If the protagonist don't concur) "Are you insulting an officer!? What is this about, after all the explanation I gave you! Leave now!" *(If the protagonist memorised the patrol point sign locations)'' "Good. Salute! Start the patrol now." *''(If the protagonist don't memorised the patrol point sign locations) "Okay. I'll show you once more. Memorize them well." *"Good! Now keep patrolling." *"That's it! Come back now!" *(If the protagonist come back on another month) "Oh, you came this month too. Do you want me to explain about patrol points? Good. Salute! You can start now. Alright then. Let me explain." *(If the protagonist failed the patrol)'' "You seem half-hearted.Go patrol once more. Do better this time!" *"What a sloppy job! Straighten yourself out and come back." *''(If the protagonist passed the monthly patrol)'' "Good. You have an aptitude. Keep up the good work next month too." *"You always do a great job. Now the patrol is over."My appreciation for a job well done. I will pay your salary to your bank account. Come again!" *"You've done a great job. Now the patrol is over. I will reward you with a Medal of Honor. Salute! I will pay your salary to your bank account. Come again!" *''(If the protagonist come back on another month) "Patrol officer! You came back. Good to see you. Will you patrol this time too?" *(If the protagonist concur) "Good, good. You really are my team! *(If the protagonist don't concur) "What? You're busy? That's too bad. Work for us again when you have time. *(If protagonist passed the 3 months of patrol)'' "You had rough days, but you've done a fine job. I will pay your salary to your bank account. Come again!" *''(If the protagonist come back after skipping work) "Hmm! How could you have come here again? What were you thinking, disappearing during the patrol? Did you straighten yourself out and come back to work?" *(If the protagonist concur) "I see. Then I'll ask you to patrol once more. *(If the protagonist don't concur) "What? No? I have no time for you."If you don't want to work, I want you to leave. Who do you think you are!?" *(If the protagonist come back after skipping work) "Did you straighten yourself out and come back to work? *(If the protagonist don't concur) "I see. Then I'll ask you to patrol once more." *(If the protagonist don't concur) "What? No? I have no time for you."If you don't want to work, I want you to leave. Patrol officer, {''Protagonist}!" *"Salute! But you have already patrolled this month. I'll see you next month. OK! No, I quit." *"Slow down!" *"OK, all done! Please, come back." *''(If the protagonist apprehended Selkoby)'' "Wonderful! How wonderful it is! I will honour you right here for the courageous action you took. Congratulations!!" *"The Brachy Police protects the peace of Brachy town." *''(About to arrest Charlanki) "Who are you? Don't interfere with the investigation." :: '''Korucho:'"Here it is! Charlanki! You're under arrest for corruption!" : "You'll be taken to the police station! Come on!" Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Brachy Category:Female Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters